Studio A Sex Scene
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Riley and James still hadn't admitted they liked each other but everyone knew they had chemistry. What happens when a dancer from Elite sneaks in and takes over? What happens after? And after? Just a bunch of one shots to make many mini stories. RileyXXKai RileyXXJames.
1. Chapter 1

Riley and James still hadn't told each other they were in love and everyone knew they had chemistry.

"Yo Riley, do you know what one plus one is?" asked James.

Riley shot him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"James I know you're behind on maths, but your not in kindergarden."

"Just answer the question," he replied with a sexy smirk.

"Two," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you and me."

She could hardly resist him anymore, but she had to. He pulled her down next to him so they were hip to hip.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

James suddenly changed his expression from a smirk to a straight face. He looked up.

Kate walked by.

"Alright dancers, lets rehearse for regionals."

"Great," said James under his breath.

They rehearsed for 3 hours till it was dark and around 10 o 'clock.

"Kate can I stay and rehearse for a little while," said Riley, turning her hands over.

"Sure," replied Kate.

"Really?" asked Riley, doubtfully.

"Yeah, Riley, you're Emily's sister and I trust you."

"Thanks Kate!"

"Yeah, but lock up for me when you're done."

"Yeah, course."

Kate tossed her the keys and walked out the door.

Riley started the practice, when the lights turned off. It was pitch black and frightening.

She looked around, but couldn't see anything.

Something grabbed her and tackled her to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed.

The lights suddenly came back on and she saw someone on top of her. Straddling her.

"Who are you!" she cried.

He remove a hair from her mouth.

"I'm Kai. From Elite." he replied.

"What are you doing!"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a sexy smile.

She hated it.

"What are you doing on top of me!"

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, maybe at home, in bed, sleeping!"

"Isn't this the next best thing to a bed."

"What?"

"I'm on top of you, what do you think!"

He tore off her shirt and her sports bra.

"Ahhh! Stop!" she cried.

He bent down and kissed her.

Then he attacked her breast.

She gasped for air.

"There are security cameras, you know!" she countered.

"Deactivated them hours ago."

"Help!" she screamed.

"No use fighting it, no one can hear you."

She started to cry.

"Help." she said, once again, in a small, meek tone.

He stripped her down completely and pulled out his cock.

He pounded into her making her scream and yell.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"You got a tight pussy there, let's see if I can't loosen it up."

"Mmmmmmm!" she grunted.

"Yeah you like that bitch?"

She shook her head and pressed her lips together.

"Here we go, I'm gonna put a baby in you. Wanna be a teen mom? Eh?"

She shook her head and put her hands over her face as he pounded closer and closer to an orgasm.

What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" shouted someone.

Kai looked around. He saw no one.

"Who said that?!" asked Kai, frustrated.

"Yeah you! What are you doing?"

Riley looked around, then out of the shadows James appeared.

"Ja-" she started, then Kai covered her mouth and got off her.

"You! Stay There!" he shouted at Riley.

She was so frightened of Kai and his unusually large biceps, that she ran to the opposite side of the room to James and sat down, crying.

"What are you doing with her?" asked James.

"It's none of your business!" he yelled.

"No, well yeah it is my business, cause-" he started then slowed down till he stopped.

"What? Cat got your tongue D bag!"

Riley cried extra hard because she could see James was uncomfortable.

James looked down ashamed.

"What were you gonna say D bag? You got a problem with me?"

James didn't look up.

Kai walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.

"Uhhh!" cried James, collapsing on the floor.

"James!" cried Riley, standing up.

Kai looked behind him at Riley's naked body.

She sat back down, trembling.

He turned around and kicked the still throbbing James.

Then he grabbed Riley and kissed her, right there in front of James.

James got up and said:

"cause that's… my girl"

He struggled as he spoke.

Kai broke the kiss and turned to James.

"What!"

He tried to punch James again, but James dodged.

"She's NOT your girl!" yelled Kai.

James had finally gained his strength and punched Kai.

"Get!" James yelled.

Kai staggered out of the room.

James ran over to Riley and hugged her shivering body. It was after all it was the middle of Winter and she was completely naked.

"Riley your shivering," said James.

He ran over to one side of the room and grabbed a blanket from the sleepover dance, Emily had just choreographed.

He wrapped it around her.

He looked in her eyes and she looked in his.

"James," she said.

He ignored her and leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed back and opened her mouth asking him to enter his tongue.

He did and she allowed him to dominate.


	3. Chapter 3

He suddenly pulled back and looked worried.

"James what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just, I don't know. Did he actually put a baby in you?" asked James.

"No, and I'm sure of that."

"Then where were we?"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Here," he said handing her some pajamas from the wardrobe department.

They sat down near the wall and Riley fell asleep in James's arms.

He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2: BETH'S REVENGE**

"Morning sleepy head." said James.

Riley shook herself awake.

"What time is it?" she asked still half asleep.

"7."

"What!" she cried, "The studio opens in half an hour! We gotta get outta here."

She grabbed the shreds of her clothes and bolted with James behind her.

"Come on I know a great place for us to go."

"What are you talking about?" asked Riley, confused.

"Come with me."

"Just tell me where we're going."

James didn't tell her and instead pulled her by the arm out of the studio and to the bus stop. Then he got off the bus with her in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Here," he said.

It was beautiful. It had a lake in the middle and a forest surrounding it. The birds were tweeting and cricket were chirping and the lily pads on the water looked like crystals in winter, absolutely stunning.

"James it's amazing."

"James it's amazing," said Stephanie sarcastically from behind her hiding spot in the trees.

"Only the best for you."

"No," said Stephanie, "Only the Beth for you, James."

Then she left.

"Jump in," she dared him.

"What?" he asked.

"Jump in," she said again, gesturing towards the lake.

"Only if you do."

"N-no."

"Alright, no dare then." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Fine," she said reluctantly taking off her shoes.

James laughed took of his shoes and shirt. Then they both jumped in.

"Ahh!" cried Riley, "It's freezing!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad," he said, splashing her.

She laughed.

Then James disappeared under the water.

"James?" she asked looking around.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as someone pulled her under the water.

She opened her eyes and saw James in a blur.

He smiled and pulled her close.

Then he started pulling up her shirt.

She tried to knock his hands away but he wouldn't budge. He kept pulling it up until she was just in a bra. Then he pulled down her PJ pants.

She was now swimming in her under wear.

James swam away and Riley swam after him. She grabbed the bottom of his shorts and when he escaped his shorts slipped off.

He suddenly turned around and swam directly towards her and carried her wedding style and laid her down on the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Then he crawled on top of her.

"James," she giggled.

He bit down on her neck making her yell. Then he pulled away and admired the red mark he'd left.

Riley tried to sit up, but James wouldn't let her.

"James, come on let's go home."

He smirked, which made her feel warm and fuzzy.

He kissed her trying to hide the fact that he was actually undoing her bra. Then when he had finally managed to get it done, he pulled away from the kiss and flung the bra away. Riley tried to cover up when she'd finally noticed his sneaky handiwork. He pinned her hands above her head and started playfully flicking her nipples with his tongue.

She groaned. How could something so wrong feel so right? He didn't want her to undermine his authority, so he bit down hard, making her yelp to his delight.

"James, stop it," she laughed.

"Nope," he said, then bit down hard on the other nipple.

She kissed his forehead because that was the only place she could reach.

Mean while,

"What!" cried Beth, "He can't possibly do this to me!"

"I know, but I saw it with my own eyes!" said Stephanie, disgustedly.

"She must be stopped!" said Beth, "And mark my words I will get revenge on her for this, you wouldn't just go and steal a guy from right underneath his girlfriend's fingertips, would you?"

"No way," she said, "All my boyfriends have been 100% other girlfriend free."

"How, though, how?"

"Superglue?"

"No."

"Hot situation?"

"No."

"Cold situation?"

"No, but remind me of that later."

"Ooh, I know we'll take her dance bag and put boy clothes in it. Maybe James' clothes, that would humiliate her."

"Wait, I'm getting something, what was the first thing you said?"

"Superglue?"

"Yes! We'll host a party at the studio! Then we'll invite A and B troupe members, because I don't want to miss this, and we'll put glue on her chair. Then when she stands up, her clothes will rip and she'll run out in her underwear!"

Beth and Stephanie cracked an evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Kate," said Stephanie, the next day.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we should host a party."

"A party?"

"Yeah, I just feel like it's a great opportunity for A and B troupe to bond and get to know each other."

"Yeah, I guess it would help Michelle and Emily, yeah okay."

"Really? Great!"

"Okay but, you need to organize this because I am just way to busy,"

"Oh, no problem, I was thinking of having a fancy party, like a Cinderella ball."

"Yep, sounds good."

"Thanks Kate!"

Later,

"Is it done," asked Beth.

"It's done, the whole thing is our baby," said Stephanie.

"Great, what sort of party are we throwing."

"It's a ball, so her gown will rip!"

"Perfect, I've bought the gorilla glue."

"I'll set everything up you find a beautiful gown."

"Hey don't tell me what to do! But okay!" replied Beth.

AT THE STUDIO,

Stephanie finished hanging the last streamer when Beth walked in.

"It's amazing."

The walls were lined with black and gold streamers and the table in the center of the room had a black sparkly table cloth and a golden ballet dancer as the centerpiece.

Black and golden balloons decorated the floor beautifully.

"Ain't it?" said Stephanie.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

Back with James and Riley,

"James get off!" she said, smiling.

James hopped off and helped her up.

"Stand up against the tree," he demanded.

Riley wasn't sure what to do, she knew this was wrong, but she loved being with him, and seeing him so aggressive. Did he really want her that badly? Was it just a fluke? Was he trying to say he liked her? Was it a set up? Or did he just really really want her? She leaned back against the tree.

Jame knelt down in front of her and started pulling down her panties with his teeth. She giggled and stepped out when he had finished.

Riley, now completely naked, flung her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his torso. She grind up against him making him shudder. Then tackled him to the ground.

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "My turn."

She instructed him to stand and removed his boxers the same as he had done with her panties. James tried hard not to go completely bonkers. His 11" throbbed to be inside her delicate body, then he got his wish.

"Go," she whispered.

He pinned her down and lined his dick up with her already dripping wet pussy. He didn't want to hurt her, but he so badly wanted to pound relentlessly into her and assure her he was dominate.

But he fought the feelings and gently inserted himself into her, then suddenly he paused, stopped.

"James?" she asked.

She didn't want him to stop. She knew if anyone ever found out she'd be dead, but no one knew (she thought), she wanted to just tell him, "Go NOW, I can't take it anymore, go!". But she didn't.

He pulled out and got off her.

"James, what are you doing?" she was almost certain she had a little tear escaping her brown, puppy-dog eyes.

He walked over to the bag he'd brought to the studio and pulled out a condom.

"James, why do you have that?" she asked.

Why did he have a condom in his dance bag?

"I was planning this all along, Kai just interfered."

"What if someone had looked through your dance bag?"

"No one was going to find it, I hid it in a secret compartment that only I know about, well my mom does to, but she never checks it."

"You pervert!"

James stuck it on and walked back over to Riley.

"Now."

He inserted back into Riley and watched her squirm every time he hit her g-spot. (Which was every time.)

"James!" she squealed.

He knew what that meant and quickly took himself out of her and watched her cum all over the grass.

"Really Riley? That's was only like...," he counted in his head, "five minutes."

"Sorry, some of us don't have sex with each new boyfriend, like some of us do with their girlfriends."

James put his hands up, "Okay, feisty pants, my bad."

She went up to him and kissed him, while secretly taking off his condom. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and fell down to her knees.

"Riley?" he looked down.

She was waving the condom around like some sort of prize. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth with his dick in her mouth.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said.

5 minutes later,

"Riley!" he cried.

And before Riley knew what happened, James' cum flew down her throat.

They both had now orgasmed and to finish up they frenched again.

Then they ran back to James' house and James snuck in through his window got changed into a tux and ducked out.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked him.

"Beth's party, A and B troupe members, she's been texting me nonstop."

"Oh okay, what's the theme?"

"Um hello, dress party, you think I wear this to a normal party?"

"Right."

Then they ran to Riley's house and she ducked in her window and came out wear the most beautiful dress James' had ver seen.

I was purple and sparkly, it was short and had a flower on the one sleeve it had. She'd pulled her hair back into a beautiful bun.

"Let's go."

They walked into the party. Emily, West, Tiffany, Giselle, all the B-troupe members, Stephanie and Beth were already there.

The table had name plates at them to. Just another way to make sure the plan worked.

The music was loud and Stephanie walked over to Riley. James was pulled away by West, who was relieved not to be the only boy from A-troupe there.

"Glad you could make it, I'm so sorry I forgot to text you, good thing James found you," Stephanie said, sincerely.

Beth walked over.

"Well, I think I'll go say hi to Tiffany," said Stephanie, conveniently leaving Beth and Riley alone in the doorway.

"Hey Riley! So glad you're here."

"Hey Beth." Riley was unsure about Beth, considering her and James were basically a couple.

"So a little birdy told me you and James are an item?"

"Well, um yeah, I guess."

"SO happy, just a word of advise, friend to friend, James doesn't really like you."

"What?"

"It was the same with me, as soon as he finds another girl he'll leave you."

"Wow, thanks." Of course Riley didn't believe her. She knew Beth didn't like her. She knew it.

Then, Michelle entered wearing a pale pink floor length dress with loose long sleeves and a pink clutch.

Beth left and greeted her.

An hour later,

Everyone was seated at the table including Riley.

They were eating dinner when Riley said,"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Beth and Stephanie got tingles. They exchanged glances at one another, evilly.

Riley stood up and her dress ripped.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

The B-troupe started laughing. Even Emily, West, Michelle and Daniel ( who had shown up later) couldn't help cracking a smile. Stephanie and Beth sat back and enjoyed a giggle of their own. James was the only one not laughing and instead was trying to help Riley.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

James stood up took her arm and dragged her out the room in nothing but her underwear.


End file.
